ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Domeric Umber
Biography When the War of the Five Kings ended, the Umbers returned to Last Hearth as some of King Robb’s greatest champions. Greatjon proved his most leal servant for the remaining decade of his life, and his heir Smalljon carried on this tradition serving as one of the northern commanders in the War of the Bleeding Wall. Smalljon took a fancy to Dacey Mormont at the Wedding of his King, and she quickly became his own bride in time. The two went on the raise many healthy and strong children, taking the Umber size and the Mormont strength as their own. Smalljon Umber passed away in his sleep several years after the death of his beloved wife of a severe fever, surrounded by his children and grandchildren. Robb Umber, his eldest son and heir, inherited Last Hearth and proved as capable as ruler as his late father. He noticeably kept the Umber forces out of the War of the Burning Brand, believing the troubles too distant for Northmen to concern themselves with, content to let Riverlanders and Valemen deal with their problems. His attention instead turned to more local dangers such as continued Wildling raids and the Skaggs across the Bay of Seals. Jon Umber inherited when his father Robb passed, and ruled justly for over a decade. However a winter fever caught him, and claimed the Umber lord only a few years ago. His secondborn son Domeric Umber now rules, although he has his widow mother and uncles at his side to assist him. Lord Jon's firstborn son Rickard was always of a crueler disposition than his other children. He would bully his younger brothers mercifully, and torment his little sisters. His father hoped in time this would pass, but one day the worst happened. Rickard Umber was dragged before his father, having killed a woman he confessed to raping after she threatened to bring word of his bastard to court. Kinslaying his forbidding under the eyes of Gods and Men, so Lord Jon was forced to send his eldest son to the Night's Watch where he resides to this day. From that moment forth Domeric became the new heir to Last Hearth, at title for which he had only been adequately prepared. Domeric himself possesses all the qualities an Umber displays physically, he is of incredibly size and great physical strength, a trait based on the claim Umbers have in them the blood of the Giants that once ruled the North alongside the Children of the Forest. Domeric however does not have the usual Umber temperament, he is neither a blood crazed berserker on the battlefield or a superbly skilled combatant. He is middling in almost all regards, content to strengthen his rule and his own lands before he’d see his men marching off to war under the banner of the direwolf. Domeric Umber has ruled Last Hearth for two years, and remains yet unwed despite being of the age. The time is coming for the Lord of Last Hearth to strengthen ties to the other northern houses and once more bring the name Umber back to the forefront of northern politics. Timeline *344 AC: Rickard is firstborn son and heir to Jon Umber & Cassella Umber née Dustin. *347 AC: Domeric is secondborn son to Jon Umber & Cassella Umber née Dustin. *353 AC: Domeric begins his education as a Lord's second son. *361 AC: Rickard Umber is brought forth on charges of rape and murder, sentenced to the Night's Watch. *367 AC: Jon Umber comes down with terrible cough and fever, sapping his once great strength. *368 AC: After a year of misery Jon Umber finally passes in his sleep, Domeric becomes Lord of Last Hearth. *370 AC: Present day, Domeric has ruled now for two years with his kinsmen at his side. Family Tree *'Smalljon Umber' (275 - 341) *Dacey Umber née Mormont (277- 339) **Maege Umber (301 - 356) **Alysanne Umber (302 - 361) **'Robb Umber' (305 - 357) **Arya Umber née Karstark (308 - 351) ***'Jon Umber' (324 - 368) Winter Fever ***Cassella Umber née Dustin (b. 322) ****Rickard Umber (b. 344) Night’s Watch ****'Domeric Umber' (b. 347) ****Alysanne Hornwood née Umber (b. 350) ****Karlon Umber (b. 350) ****Victaria Umber (b. 353) Category:House Umber Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi